


Fireflies

by RAVENSCORE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Fireflies | 萤火虫](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091213) by [Emerald_Chern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Chern/pseuds/Emerald_Chern)



Draco didn’t know what had come over him and aspired him to do it, but he had caught a jar of fireflies. He sat staring at them for a while before he heard her. “You shouldn’t keep them in there.” His heart skipped a beat when he saw her standing there.

“What?”

“The fireflies, you shouldn’t keep them in that jar. You shouldn’t imprison them like that.”

“Well I’m sorry then.” He opened the jar and watch them fly away. He looked over at her. Her wide, distant eyes watching the insects’ flickering lights. Her strong, yet slender figured posed calmly. Her long, luminous hair flowing freely down to her waist.

“Well I’m sure the fireflies forgive you.”

“What are you, the firefly whisperer?” He retorted. She just shrugged.

“I think the fireflies know that you never wanted to cause any harm, you just got swept up.”

“Well I guess I’m glad the fireflies understand.”

“Me too. Bye, Draco.” She walked away, just like that. He wasn’t sure that they were still talking about fireflies, but knowing Luna Lovegood, it was a fifty-fifty chance.


End file.
